


Reflection

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mulan reference, One Shot, Pre-Calamity, aka my life, breath of the wild - Freeform, deep chats, heart to heart, memory recovery, mild existential crisis, pre-botw, pre-game, when will her reflection show who she is inside, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the recovered memory of Zelda and her father."They are out there this moment whispering amongst themselves...that you are the heir to a throne of nothing. Nothing but failure. It is woven into your destiny to prove them wrong. Do you understand?""Yes. I understand."





	Reflection

"They are out there this moment whispering amongst themselves...that you are the heir to a throne of nothing. Nothing but failure. It is woven into your destiny to prove them wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

Her father turned away, leaving his harsh words hanging in the air, stale and unwanted. Zelda kept her head down, holding back a tear that threatened to roll down her face. A hesitant hand on her shoulder caused the princess to look up. Link smiled, his blue eyes almost iridescent in the afternoon sun. It was a small gesture, but enough to make her return his warm smile. Link had begun to speak to her more, but he was still a man of few words. Zelda however didn't mind, it meant a lot that he would listen and sometimes that was all she needed.

* * *

 

Back in her room that evening, Zelda caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror. She rarely paid attention but tonight she just stopped and stared at herself. 

"He's right, nothing but an heir to a throne of nothing." she sighed. "Maybe I'm just not meant to play the part of a princess." Zelda took in her dishevelled appearance which happened when she had been in her study too long, researching things a princess needn't know about. She had forgotten to change into more practical clothes for research due to her excitement about the Guardian discovery- her father had told her to leave it alone but it was so fascinating, why did he want to keep this curiosity door locked? Her long gown was all wrong and felt alien, she was far more comfortable in her travellers tunic, where she was free to move and explore things.

A light knock at the door brought her back from her thoughts.

"Oh, Link. What brings you here?" she smiled at the familiar face.

"I wanted to check you were alright. You know...after earlier." he looked down and blushed. He always became flustered whenever he spoke to her. Link was always stoic around other people, but after Zelda got him to open up to her,he became more bashful which Zelda secretly thought was adorable. "I'm here if you need to talk..."

"Actually, I could do with talking to someone." Zelda stepped aside and let him into her room, checking none of the other guards had saw her do this, who knows what her father would think of he found out.

Link nervously stepped inside and sat awkwardly on her bed when she gestured for him to do so. 

"I try so hard, I'm doing all that I can to unlock this cursed power, yet he still treats me like a child." Zelda began and Link listened, focusing on how her eyes seemed to glisten with tears despite no wavering in her voice. He nodded, and understood. The other guards still treated him as though he were a child despite being the so called 'chosen hero'. He hated that title.

"If I were to truly be myself, I would just disappoint my father and the Kingdom. But... when I look in the mirror, it's as if a stranger were staring back at me, it's as if my reflection were someone else, someone I don't know." Zelda sighed and laid down on her bed, hands covering her face in frustration. "I don't know maybe I'm not making any sense."

"I get it." his voice was quiet and unsure. "Since I became your knight people expect a lot from me. Being this so called 'Hero' just doesn't feel right, as if there is a massive weight upon my shoulders."

"I know," Zelda said softly, and smiled remembering how he had told her this was why remains so quiet. 

He laid down next to her, hands resting behind his head and swinging his feet off the end of the bed.

"I've tried so hard to hide who I really am- I know princesses aren't meant to research everything. But don't you think the world is so fascinating. Are you laughing at me?" Zelda stopped when she noticed how Link's nose was scrunched up in laughter. She was now blushing herself, this was the first time she had heard him laugh and it sent butterflies in her stomach. _Pull yourself together Zelda._

"I'm sorry. I just think it's amazing how passionate you are about your research, it's funny how you think it's a bad thing." he smiled, blue eyes meeting her green ones. "I don't think you need to hide who you are." He reassured her.

"I don't think Hyrule wants a Queen like me." she said solemnly.

Link turned to face her and hesitantly said, "I, I think you'd make a great Queen, no matter what your father says."

He stood up and walked over to her mirror, signalling for her to follow and positioned her in front of the mirror.

"You may see a princess who isn't what her father wants. But do you know what I see?" he spoke softly.

Zelda shook her head.

"I see Zelda. I know you're going to unlock your power and become the greatest Queen. You might not run things the traditional way, but it'll be your way."

"But what if Hyrule isn't ready for a Queen like me?" she looked into the mirror at his eyes.

"Then Hyrule will just have to make themselves ready." he smiled.

Link wasn't one for many discussions, but when he did, he gave some of the most profound, heart lifting conversations. He was very thoughtful and knew just how to make Zelda feel better. She might not fit her father's traditional view of a princess, but as long as Link believed in her, it was all the support she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic taking inspiration from the Mulan soundtrack, I just can't help myself! (I maybe added a Stranger Things reference too because I'm just that much trash)
> 
> When I unlocked this memory I felt so much sympathy for Zelda. No matter how hard she works, she still feels as though she isn't good enough and it's not fair.


End file.
